conanobrienfandomcom-20200215-history
NCAA Football Mascots
' NCAA Football Mascots' was a recurring sketch on Late Night with Conan O'Brien where Conan, as a public service, would give viewers a sneak peek at some "lesser known" college football mascots. Editions March 14, 1996 *"Spinning Mayor McCheese" *"Seinfeld lookalikes" *Drexel University "Catty ants" *Mississippi Valley State "Gaseous wieners" *Eastern Michigan University "Decapitated Conans" *"Fake horses riding real horses" January 2, 2003 *University of Wisconsin "Black Vikings" *University of Toledo "Andrew Ridgeleys" *Kansas State "Humping Puppets" *University of Iowa "Corn Cob With Cornrows" *Maryland State "Copy of Hope Floats That No One Has Ever Rented" *University of Florida "Old Lady With Her Hand Stuck In A Filing Cabinet" *Virginia Tech "Sodium Atoms" *Southern Miss "Regular Sized David and Little Goliath" *Boston College "Upside-Down Scotsman" *Yale "Coked Up Werewolf" March 27, 2003 *Austin Peay "Moron Attempting To Stop A Fan With His Tongue" *Oklahoma State "Technical Academy Awards Speech" *Weber State "Old Man Trying To Start A Lawn Mower" *Butler University "Fighting Urine Sample" *Chico State "Secretly Gay Announcer" *Creighton University "Dueling Steve Van Zandt" *Yale University "Coked Up Werewolf" *Seton Hall "Vomiting Kermit" September 23, 2003 *University of Idaho "Birthing Potato" *Florida State "Afro Helmets" *Boston University "Gay Frankenstein" *University of Terra Haute "Straight Richard Simmons" *Temple University "Chinese Fabio" *SUNY Buffalo "Guy With An Actual Handlebar Mustache Riding A Bike With Mustache Handlebars" *Colorado State "Gay Frankenstein Going Out With Chinese Fabio" *Clemson University "Fake Cow With Disco Ball Udders" March 18, 2004 *St' Joseph's "Roller Disco Earth" *Manhattan College "Yard Time Martha" *Oklahoma State "Celebrity Pig" *University Of North Carolina "Reasons the Weinsteins Never Go Out Anymore" *Princeton University "Friar Trying To Untangle Extension Cords" *Gonzaga University "Unlikely Gay Marriage Proposal" *Liberty University "Spinning Mrs. Spock" *Georgetown University "Constipated Washington Monument" *Texas Tech "Caveman on a Stripper Pole" November 23, 2004 *Florida State "Manatee Gone Wild" *Akron University "Ackeroids" *University of New Hampshire "Closest Thing To A Black Guy In New Hampshire" *Oral Roberts University "Hungover God" *Fresno State "John Tesh Rolled Up In A Carpet" *St. John's University "Ron Artest on Prozac" March 24, 2005 *Louisiana State University "Bubble Wrap Napoleon" *Texas Tech "Binge-Drinking Cobra" *University of Chattanooga "Bearded Lady Who Wants A Baby" *Wake Forest "Squirting Baby Fountain" *Utah State University "Super Cool Sexy Guy Winking" *University of West Virginia "Crystal Meth Lab Accident" *University of Niagara "Disappointing Lover With Rancid Halitosis" *University of Pittsburgh "Tandem Prostate Exam" November 16, 2005 *Fresno State University "Fighting Federlines" *MIT "Generating Function For The Oiler Polynomials" *University of Notre Dame "McHammer" *UCLA "Unsold Tickets To Ben Affleck Movies" *Juliard "Male Ballet Dancer Whose Bulge Looks Vaguely Like Don Zimmer" *University of Alabama "Psychic Rabbit" *University of Iowa "Jug Band Hitlers" *SUNY Binghamton "Elton John Mr. Met" March 15, 2006 *University of Illinois "Racecar Bed Virgin" *Florida A&M "Revolving Fat Joke" *Syracuse University "Starting Lineup Of The New York Knicks" *University of Wisconsin "Secret Service Agent Protected by Presidents" *Kent State "Steel Crotch Stevens" *SUNY Binghamton "Hemophiliac Kool-Aid Man" *Bob Jones University "Pimped Out Jesus" *University of Georgia "Cow With Mad Cow Disease Having Sex With A Bird With Bird Flu" March 15, 2007 *University of Illinois "S&M Lincoln" *Boston College "Ted Kennedy Passed Out On A Beanbag" *Albany "Dunkin' Munchkin Covered With Dunkin' Munchkins" *MIT "Guy Who's Proud MIT Doesn't Have A Basketball Team" *University of Georgia "Mr. Peanut With An Inner Ear Disorder" *Yeshiva University "Reverse Briss" *Ithica College "Vigriffin" *Cornell "Griffgoda" October 10, 2007 ''' *The Notre Dame Leprechaun with a Pituitary Gland Disorder *The Queens College "Mr. Met in an Electric Chair" *The University of Maryland Terrapin on Performance-Enhancing Drugs *The Miami of Ohio Seattle Space Needle Wearing a Kentucky Coonskin Hat *The Amherst College "Lesbian Kiss" *The Texas Tech Cheerleader with Tourette Syndrome *The Rutgers University "Out of Work Sopranos Actor" *The University of Maine "Porn Star on a Coffee Break" *The Northern Illinois University "Really Tall Dachshund" '''March 21, 2008 *Drake "Blue Denim Devil In Daisy Dukes" *Kansas State "Tandem Combovers" *St. Mary's "Beer Pong Nun" *Indiana University "Kama Sutra Skeletons" *University of Illinois "Bigmouth Billy Bass Who Shares Barrack Obama's Views On The World" *University of Minnesota "Mini Minnie Driver Driving A Mini Cooper Mini" *New York University "Governor Martin Van Buren Getting A Lap Dance From Governor Thomas Dewey" *Washington State "Hotdogging Hot Dog" September 11, 2008 *The University of Georgia "Two-Face Mr. Peanut" *The New York University "Brett Favre at the End of This Season" *The University of California "Wi-Fi Hotspot Prospector" *The University of Alaska "Pregant Teen Whose Baby Is Also Pregnant" *The Southern Methodist University "Copulating Promise Rings" *The George Washington University "Sarah Palin vs. Joe Biden Drunken Bar Fight" January 8, 2009 *Wake Forest "Old Man In A Basket Of Yarn" *University of Iowa "Krunkhead Rocking Out Way Too Hard To Elevator Music" *University of Florida "Gator With Gaydar" *Florida A&M "Old Lady On Speed" *University of Ohio "Bobcats Attacking A Guy Named Bob Katz" *Duke "Blue Man Groupie" *Boston College "Cat That's Too Big For The Maze It's In *New York University "Only Hooker You Can Afford In This Economy" Category:Late Night Sketches